


Want

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Polypack, Sexual Tension, Training, poly!erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>Erica loves her boys.  But Allison makes her want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo 
> 
> i've had really bad writer's block for a few weeks and haven't written anything; it really shows in this, i'm so sorry

Erica loves Isaac. She loves his snarky attitude, his cheekbones, that _stupidly_ cute smile. She loves that, through finally bonding as a pack, she’s drawn Isaac out of his shell. He’s no longer scared of her; no longer flinches or drops his gaze. He just raises an eyebrow and tells her quite succinctly to fuck off when she’s being annoying.

She really, _really_ loves his fingers, how they feel when they’re stroking through her hair. 

“You’re practically purring,” Boyd remarks, quiet humor in his voice.

Erica sticks her middle finger up without opening her eyes. She can sense him smiling, though. Her legs are thrown over Boyd’s lap and he curls his hand around her thigh, just above her knee. It’s midsummer, but there’s a crisp chill in the air, and his hand is warm and grounding through her jeans. Isaac doesn’t stop stroking her hair and Erica stretches out with a content smile. She loves her boys.

A quiet grunt, and Erica’s eyes snap open, taking in the sight of the large backyard. It belongs to Derek; he’d poured almost two years of time, effort and money into rebuilding the house and it’s gorgeous, with plenty of isolated space out back for training. Derek himself is to her right, talking quietly with Scott and Stiles, and Lydia and Malia are on the swing seat on the porch, swapping lazy kisses.

A second grunt draws Erica’s gaze to Allison. She’s on her back on the grass, but as Kira swings her bokken down, she rolls to the side and is on her feet in one fluid movement; with one quick kick, Kira lands on her knees.

Kira’s real sword lays in its sheath on the porch, but she doesn’t train with it – not with the humans, anyway. It had been Stiles’ idea to use bokkens and Kira and Allison are so graceful with them, wielding them like they’re extensions of their bodies.

Allison is just...beautiful. Not that Erica hadn’t known that before. She’d noticed the brunette’s beauty even before she met Derek and was transformed. There’s something about Allison Argent that just draws gazes in the corridors, captures lingering looks with her bright, dimpled smile and kind eyes. Erica can’t help but watch her now. Allison’s shed her jacket despite the chill in order for more fluidity in her movements; her dark tank top shows off her smooth skin and there’s a light sheen of sweat coating her, darkening her hair where it’s pulled back into a bun. She moves like she’s part of the ground she stands on; one foot planted solidly, muscles rippling as she kicks out with her other foot, catching Kira’s ribs and knocking her down.

Erica...Erica _wants_.

When she drags her gaze away, she catches Isaac’s gaze lingering on Allison too, his lips parted slightly, and she presses her smile against his palm. Boyd isn’t oblivious to their obvious attraction either. 

“Hey, remember that time Allison nearly killed us?” he says mildly.

Erica bites her lip and looks up at him, but relaxes when she sees his cheeky smile, the humor in his dark eyes. Allison’s saved their lives countless times since then. They’ve grown together, as allies, as a pack...Erica would consider them friends. Boyd’s just teasing her. He’s never been able to hold a grudge for long, either. 

He leans down, brushes a kiss to the hinge of her jaw. “I’m comfortable with it,” he assures her.

Erica knows without looking at Isaac that they’re on the same page, but his hand finds hers anyway, clever fingers stroking over the lines of her palm, sending a pleasant little shiver through her.

When Erica glances back at the two girls, it’s just in time to see Allison kick the bokken out of Kira’s grip. She spins, locks one arm around Kira’s chest and presses her weapon to Kira’s throat. It’s a clean victory, except Kira’d obviously expected it and in one movement that’s almost too quick for Erica’s eyes to catch, she’s thrown Allison over her shoulder. She grabs Allison’s bokken and presses it to her throat with a grin.

Allison’s still and silent for a second until breath returns to her body and she laughs, loud and bright, accepting Kira’s hand to help her up. She gives her a hug and then approaches where Erica’s sprawled across Boyd and Isaac’s laps, grabbing a bottle of water and gulping half of it down in one go. Erica can’t help but watch the long line of Allison’s throat as she tilts her head back and swallows, sweat pooling at the hollow of her collarbones. A droplet trails down, dipping under her top, and Erica swallows, looks away.

She just catches Allison’s grin from the corner of her eye and the brunette ruffles Isaac’s hair on her way past to speak to Derek. 

A sharp breeze sends goosebumps over Erica’s skin. She nudges Isaac with her foot. 

“Give me your hoodie.”

He snorts. “No.”

She pouts, gives Boyd a hopeful look, and he snuggles more into his own sweatshirt. 

“Sorry, babe.”

“You both suck.”

After another chilly gust of wind, Erica spies Allison’s jacket on the ground and gets up. It’s cold as she slips it on, but she soon warms up and tucks her hands in the pockets, watching as Scott and Derek brawl playfully on the grass. The jacket smells good, like Allison and her perfume, and Erica tugs it tighter around herself, smiling when she catches Allison’s gaze.

The huntress’ eyes linger, pupils dilating slightly, and the breeze carries the smell of her attraction. Erica can’t help the sharp grin that tugs at her lips in response. Sometimes, Allison is more wolf than human, Erica thinks, and seeing the blonde in her jacket has torn a response from her.

Allison wants, too.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello?


End file.
